Le masque du démon
by safaros29
Summary: « Je ne vie que pour moi, ne respire que pour moi et ne me bat que pour moi… moi et moi seul » Ce fut les dernière parole de Gaara du désert avant de sortit lentement du bureau du kazekage, qui en même temps, du bureau de son père... Chap 4.
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire et les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de les emprunter ? Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 1**

« Je ne vie que pour moi, ne respire que pour moi et ne me bat que pour moi… moi et moi seul »

Ce fut les dernière parole de Gaara du désert avant de sortit lentement du bureau du kazekage, qui en même temps, du bureau de son père.

Plus le temps passait, plus son fils devenait une menace pour le village. N'écoutent plus que lui et ne pensant plus qu'a lui, l'orgueil du garçon le coupait de toute raison. Dans ses circonstances, si sa aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait fait exécuter tout simplement. Mais sûrement pas avec Gaara… Il serait capable d'éliminer n'importe quel de ses ninjas qui serait changer de cette mission. Trop de risque.

Impossible à faire entendre raison. Pourtant son père avait jouer ses dernière cartes : L'esprit d'équipe, veiller sur les autre etc… Hors de question, Gaara est un cas a lui seul. Ayant perdu tout espoir dans son enfance, imaginer penser au autre étant de trop. Il ne voit plus que son malheur, mais n'en parlait a personne. Un égoïsme silencieux.

Enfin, comme tout martyr muet, Gaara ne parlait pas sans raison, ne regardait rien sans intention et gardait ses distance. Les bras tombant sur chaque coter de son corps, les yeux mi-clos il avançait dans les rue recouverte de sable. Les gens qu'il croisais reculait a sa vue, lui lançant soi des regard haineux ou apeurer.

Il ne savais plus ou aller, dans un sens il n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez lui, mais d'un autre coter, affronter tout ses yeux river sur lui ne lui plaisait pas plus. La vie était tellement compliquer. Le simple fait d'exister demander tellement d'effort. Encore plus quand on s'appelait Gaara… « Démon qui n'aime que lui »

C'était le dernier souvenir de sa mère et Son seul héritage.

Gaara laissa un léger soupir glisser de ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter devant une pancarte qui désignait l'hôpital un peu plus loin. Gaara ne pu s'empêcher de penser au gens qui s'y trouvaient.

_Ils ne savent pas se que je vit, et en même temps, je ne sais pas plus se qu'il vivent_

Tant de question sans réponse et de parole perdu dans la tête du rouquin.

Un corps sans âme, une enveloppe sans sentiments. Voila ce qu'il était devenu. Un démon masquer.

Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les dunes de sables. Laissant des traces derrière lui, Gaara avançait à travers son élément. Ne trouvant de quiétude ailleurs que dans un endroit ou tout était mort. Arriver a une certaine distance, il s'assit sur le tapis de sables fin et se mit a observer son village natal.

Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, il pu voir au loin une équipe de ninja, arriver. Vu leur accoutrement, il n'était pas d'ici. Il se releva en tentant de voir de quel village il pouvait bien venir. Rien a faire, il était bien trop loin. Mais il pouvait voir quelque détail : il y avait 2 filles, un jeune garçon et un homme très grand qui semblais être leur senseï.

Plissant les yeux, Gaara les observa entrer au village sans problème, traverser la rue principale, se diriger vers le bureau du kazekage et y entrer. Même si il détestait l'avouer, ses ninja piquait sa curiosité.

D'un pas rapide cette fois, il redescendit la butte ou il se trouvais depuis un moment et revint au village. Il avança de nouveau dans la rue poussant un enfant qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ne prenant même pas le temps de baisser les yeux pour le regarder. Gaara gardait son regard haut…

Il était plus fort que tous ses abrutis, il ne méritait même pas qu'il gaspille une seconde de sa vie à les regarder !

Arrivant devant l'immense battisse a au moins 6 étages, la ou se trouvais le bureau du kazekage, ses cartier et plusieurs autre pièces pour les réunions il leva la tête et regarda la fenêtre ouverte de se qui devrais être le bureau de son père. Sa curiosité lui embrumait l'esprit et prit le dessus. Joignant ses mains ensemble il se concentra et utilisant son pouvoir de sable, une plate forme se créa sous ses pieds et le souleva dans les air. Il flotta jusqu'à la fenêtre voulue et glissa sa tête subtilement pour ne pas être vue. De la, il vue l'équipe en question en entretien avec son père.

Leur senseï était grand et bien sculpter, il devais avoir environs une 20 d'année. Les cheveux long d'un vert très foncer, les yeux violets et un teint très bronzer. Sur son front il portait un bandeau à l'emblème du pays de la foudre(village des nuages). Comme vêtements, de grand pantalons noir, un t-shirt moulant gris, des grand avec des plaque de métal qui s'agençait avec son bandeau frontal des sandales brune, une sacoche attaquer a sa cuisse droite et plusieurs colliers étrange autour du cou.

L'autre garçon lui avait les cheveux rouge clair, de grand yeux curieux bleu foncer, le même bandeau frontal, des pantalon ¾ gonflant bourgogne, une camisole blanche et noir avec quelques rubans autour des poignets, des sandales noires et une sacoche contenant tout son équipement ninja a sa ceinture.

Les 2 en question était devant le Kazekage, Le grand avec une allure décontracter, les mains sur les anches, le plus jeune les bras croiser.

A droite, sur le mur, une fille était accotée de dos. Elle avait de longs cheveux mauve éclatant, lisse sur la tête, puis descendant frisottant. Elle portait une camisole blanche et bleu avec quelques ruban, des pantalons moulants noirs avec un tissu attacher à sa ceinture et tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Des sandales bleues et une sacoche sur la cuisse gauche.

Puis dans un coin, la dernière du groupe regardait le plafond, dos et tête accoter au mur, bras croiser. Elle avait un teint pâle, des yeux fatiguer et légèrement cerner sans couleur, (Noir) des cheveux gris pâle dégrader et rebelle jusqu'à dans le dos. Un grand foulard cachait son nez et sa bouche et sur lequel était accrocher sa plaque au nom de konohan. Son gilet était épais, retenu par une grande ceinture enrouler autour de son ventre, ses manche était dans une tissu ligner et ne laissait voir que le bout de ses doigts, ensuite elle avait des pantalon de samouraï pour les combats, tout sa, dans des teinte de noir, gris, blanc et bleu marin. Sa sacoche était attachée à sa ceinture et comme soulier, elle portait des sandales de bois avec des bas blancs.

Plissant ses yeux verts pâles, Gaara ne bougea pas.

Monsieur le Kazekage se mit à parler ;

**Bon, merci pour les renseignements et les roulots, je prendrais contact avec Raikage -sama pour discuter de la modification de l'entente. Je prendrais vos arguments en considération…**

Le chef du groupe répondit en hochant la tête.

**Je suppose que votre voyage a été long et épuisant, et puis il y a un décalage horaire. Je vous offre 1 ou 2 nuits de repos ici.**

Se penchant, le Kazekage prit 4 bouts de papier déposer sur son bureau et les tendit au plus grand.

**Voici des passeports, vous pourrez vous promener dans le village comme bon vous semble.**

**merci…**

Puis l'équipe sortit du bureau, les 2 garçons un léger sourire aux lèvres, les filles mollement.

Il eu un long silence puis Gaara entra dans le bureau. (Par la fenêtre)

**Vous m'aviez vue…**

**oui, mais j'ai préférer ne rien dire plutôt que spécifier que le Gaara du désert les observait mal sainement… Part … et ne revient plus ici sans bonne raison !**

Son père ne le regardait même pas, il fixait son bureau en semblant « ranger » des dossiers.

Il retourna les tallons et sauta en bas de l'édifice, passant encore par la fenêtre.

Un regard terrifiant imprégna son visage. La grimasse d'un démon comprenant qu'on le détestait, que jamais il n'aurait une place dans le cœur d'un humain. Encore moins de celui de son père…

* * *

La nuit, le ciel était clair, la demi lune brillante et les étoiles éclatantes. Leur éclat donnait un teint bleuter a tout le village endormit. Seulement, quelqu'un ne trouvait pas le sommeil, comme toujours. Si l'on peut dire quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'un démon, une enveloppe sans âme, dénué de toute tendresse. 

Comme à toute les nuits, il grimpait sur le toit de l'immeuble ou dormait toute sa famille. On pourrait prétendre que ses pour veiller sur leur sommeil, ou plutôt le contraire, vérifier s'il ne pousse pas de cries pendant leur sommeil pour avoir le plaisir de les faire taire.

Ses vêtements et ses cheveux au gré du vent chaud du désert, il scrutait les rues sombre d'un œil égarer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit restaurant ouvert sur la rue. Ces le genre de restaurant qui reste toujours ouvert au oiseau de nuit ou au insomniaque. Il était éclairé avec des lampes à l'huile, et décorer de banderole a l'effigie des éléments.

_Un verre de saké ?_

Gaara se releva en s'appuyant sur son genou. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise et cette boisson chaude lui faisait toujours du bien. Sa lui embrumait l'esprit et lui reposais les muscles.

D'un saut, il atterrit au sol et s'avança vers le petit commerce. A une certaine distance, il pu voir que 2 banc sur les 5 était déjà pris. A cause des banderoles, on ne voyait que leurs jambes, mais elle étaient bien trop effilé et lisse pour être à des garçons. A cette heure, des dames à un restaurant de nuits étaient…plutôt rare.

Il s'approcha encore, un peu méfiant. Comme d'habitude, en le voyant elle s'en irait sans demander leur reste.

Plissant ses yeux cerner, il poussa une banderole, s'assit sur un banc et s'accota au comptoir. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le ralle de dégoût des jeunes filles, puis les entendre ramasser leur affaires un vitesse et prendre la poudre d'escampette…

Encore le silence.

_Rien._

_Rien ?_

Encore le silence. Seulement le serveur nettoyant de la porcelaine en avant. Il leva les yeux discrètement pour les regarder du coin de l'œil. C'était les 2 fille de l'équipe de cet après midi. Celle au cheveux gris se versais un petit verre de saké, avait retirer son foulard et déposer a sa droite, part chaleur d'abord mais pour pouvoir boire. De la, Gaara pouvais mieux voir leurs visages. Celle aux longs cheveux mauves avait des yeux félins mauves pale, un petit nez et des lèvres bleime. L'autre avait un nez retrousser et une petite bouche rose en cœur avec un petite cicatrice verticale sur la joue droite.

3 bols de nouille vide étaient empiler sur le coter et une bouteille d'eau était entre les main de « madame yeux de chat ».

**Vous allez prendre ?**

Gaara se retourna vers le serveur qui le regardait étrangement. Il souffla sa réponse.

**…saké…**

Il entendu un petit rire retenue par les filles puis l'une des deux se leva en payant sa part puis partit en saluant celle au cheveux grisonnant.

Puis il eu un long moment de silence avant qu'on le serve.

_Toujours ce même silence avec moi. Tout le monde on peur, on peur de se que je suis… Même les insectes ou animaux se taise en ma présence ! _

Il prit son saké et s'en versa dans un petit bol.

_On déteste mon nom sans même me connaître. _

Il l'avala d'un coup sec avant de grimacer.

_Merde ses fort ce truc._

Encore un silence pendant qu'il vidait sa bouteille de gorger toujours plus grosse, puis…

**…Tu devrais faire attention, tu vas être malade…**

_Cette voix… Ses la fille…_

Il se tourna vers elle, incrédule.

Elle le regardait déjà en…souriant. Elle Lui souriait…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mélangeant ensemble un sentiment de bonheur et de trouble.

**……..comment ? Articula la bouche sèche du démon**.

_Cette fille !_

**Fin du chapitre**

**Mot de l'auteur : Rassurer vous, sa ne sera pas une fic ou Gaara tombe amoureux d'une fille complètement inventer ! J'ai HOREUR de ce genre d'histoire… Je réserve une suite beaucoup plus sombre… L'Akastuki va faire son apparition, considérer sa comme un fic suicide… :p laisser un petit commentaire, je vais répondre a reviews, et si le cœur vous en dit, faite moi des fan arts ou donner moi des idées pour la suite. Dsl a l'avance sur je met pas les chap vite… encourager moi si vous voulez vite une suite :P A plus…**

**Safaros29**


	2. Chapter 2

**L'histoire et les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de les emprunter ? Bonne lecture…**

**Réponse au reviews : Tout d'abord, je tien a remercier ceux qui m'on laisser mes première review ! J'étais sur contente que je me suis dépêché pour le chap. 2 ! J'espère que sa va vous plaire…**

**L'ange diablesse : Contente que sa te plait, j'adore sa montrer les sentiment de Gaara, l'ange déchu :P continue a me lire plez ! Pis j'adore qu'on me laisse de longue review, alors continue comme sa… THANKS !**

**Stingmon : Rassure toi… Gaara ne mourra pas… mais avoue que sa serait cool que tt le monde crève et que seul un Gaara terroriser au milieux qui reste. Dsl pour els faute je suis nulle… je peut pas faire mieux, continue a me lire quand même :p bye !**

**Gemmer: Merci pour les conseils, dsl pour les fautes, non il n'y aura pas d'histoire ou Gaara tombe amoureux d'une total inconnue( bheurk) .. bref, plus l'histoire va avancer, plus sa va etre sombre! le chap 2 va vous m'entre un peut sur la piste... pardon pour les fautes, J'ai une grande soeur tres douer pour le francais, un jour je lui refillerais sa! elle va marranger le coup! lol, sinon, merci de m'encourager...(pour texpliquer la passe des perso inventer, ses qu'il me fallait une equipe malleable, qui meur ou non fait pas trop de difference alors j'ai obter pour une quipe qui venait de loin, pas du pays d'oruchamaru, mais aps de konohan non plus... et puis je savais le nom de kage de ce pays) **

**Chapitre 2**

Ses yeux fatiguer qu'il avait observer dans le bureau de son père il y avait quelques heures l'observait calmement.

_Elle ne sais pas qui je suis, voila pourquoi… quand je vais lui dire mon nom, elle va s'enfuir._

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses seulement après quelques seconde (qui parue une éternité) qu'elle dit…

**Gaara, ses sa ? Ses cheveux, ses yeux… Je ne crois pas me tromper.**

Le visage de Gaara fondu dans l'incompréhension.

_Impossible !_

**On parle de toi jusqu'à chez moi, et ses plutôt loin…**

De plus en plus désemparer, Gaara ne fit que baisser la tête. Il voulu répondre en reprenant son sang froid, mais se ne fut qu'un bredouillis de parole qui sortit de sa bouche.

**Sa ne m'étonne pas… … …tu…**

**Non, je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Le coupa t'elle en accotant son menton dans ses mains. Ses une chance de parler au Grand Gaara. **

Elle retenu un petit rire très amuser. Elle se moquait de lui, mais…poliment… Sans être méchante. Et c'était toujours mieux que de se faire hurler qu'il est un monstre affreux bon qu'à ne crever ! Ou en tout cas, si c'était du pareil au même, il s'en fichait bien parce que, pour une fois on le regardait normalement.

Il releva les yeux et croisa de nouveau ce petit regard féminin.

Le saké devait lui monter a la tête, puisque a se moment la, il se sentit bien. De la même manière que quand notre mère nous serre contre elle et nous fait écouter son cœur, Gaara sentait le sien dans son cou et une chaleur qui commençais à l'entourer. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis que Yashamaru était…

_NON !_

Soudain, son regard redevint froid, oubliant les secondes de faux bonheur qu'il venait de vivre. La dame a ses coter ne broncha pas et fit mine de rien. Elle pesa ses mots par contre d'une voix douce.

**Tu sais contrôler le sable… j'aimerait voir…**

Elle sortit un peu d'argent et paya son adition. Puis, elle ramassa son foulard qu'elle passa autour de sa taille attacher d'une boucle et se retourna encore vers Gaara. Il répondit enfin.

**Allons ailleurs dans ce cas. **

Il se leva lentement et laissant de l'argent pour son saké puis tourna les tallons et se mit a marcher. Elle fit quelques pas rapide pour le rattraper puis s'ajusta a lui pour le suivre correctement. Au bout d'un moment, Gaara s'arrêta sèchement. Ils étaient à l'entrer de la ville. Elle se stoppa aussi.

**Tu sais qui je suis, mais moi je ne sais même pas ton nom…**

Devinant le reste elle se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre d'un petit air absent.

…**Dalias… Dalias Inorubi… **

* * *

Derrière son comptoir, le serveur s'inquiétait. Si sa se trouvais, cette fille si mignonne de tout a l'heure était déjà morte dans un tombeau de sable.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Alerter kazekage-sama !

Fermant son commerce a toute vitesse et couru vers la demeure du chef. En moins de deux, il se retrouva à tambouriner la porte des appartements du kazekage. Ce fut un homme à moitié réveiller qui lui ouvrit.

…**Mieux d'avoir une bonne raison… Réussit a articuler le zombie, en se frottant les yeux, encore embrouiller par le sommeil. **

**Kazekage ! Ses Gaara ! (il eu une grimasse en prononçant son nom) Il parlait avec une des ninja du pays des Nuages ! Ils sont partit tout les 2 vers l'entrer ouest ! J'ai peur qu'il ne l'attaque…**

L'information prit quelques secondes pour se rendre au cerveau du presque somnambule.

**Bon sang !**

Ne prenant pas le temps de se changer, il bouscula le pauvre serveur pour débouler les marches et sortir à toute vitesse.

* * *

…**Dalias… Dalias Inorubi… **

Gaara resta silencieux, dos a elle.

**Je viens du pays de la pluie et… ses ma première mission si loin de chez moi…**

…**alors ses pour sa…**

Elle resta étonner.

**De quoi ?**

Un détail ne lui échappa pas ; Gaara serra les points.

**Ses pour sa que tu me souriait ! Tu savais que j'était fort et tu avait peur de te retrouver seule et sans défense ! Tu voulais m'apprivoiser comme un chien pour être sure de m'avoir de ton coter ! Pour être protéger, salle gamine !**

**Quoi !**

Ce qu'il disait n'avais aucun sens !

Il continua quand même.

**Je ne suis pas une poupée ! Le seul qui mérite de vivre ici ses moi ! Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je me laisserais contrôler par quiconque ! Tu voulais voir mes pouvoirs ? Tu vas les voir de proche !**

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et dévoiler un regard terrifiant, une haine pure au creux de ses yeux vert. Du sable commença à l'entourer pendant qu'il croisait les bras de supériorité.

Effrayé, elle baissa les yeux pour remarquer que du sable grimpait sur ses jambes.

**Tu ne souffriras pas… Souffla t'il d'un ton plus que glacial. Mais tu ne vivras plus…**

**STOP ! Cria une voix.**

Son père atterrit lui et Dalias, les bras en croix pour la protéger

**Laissa la ! Ses ton père qui te le demande !**

…_.quel père ?_

**Tu m'écoutes !**

_Je n'en ai pas… Je n'en ai jamais eu…_

…**Gaara… Elle ne t'a rien fait. Sa suffit… **

_Pourquoi toujours cette même scène ? Pourquoi la protége t'il…_

Cette fois ci, le jeune garçon se calma. Était-ce parce que son père venait de l'appeler par son nom sans avoir eu un air dégoûter ou parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il délirait ? Peut importe puisque peut a peut, le sable reprit sa place au sol avant qu'il ne lance un dernier regard froid pour s'enfuir d'un bond.

Son père resta immobile un instant, pour se convaincre qu'il était bien partit puis il se retourna en baissant les bras. Il regarda la petite fille tremblante (pour lui ses une gamine) de peur sur le point de tourner de l'œil (s'évanouir).

Il poussa un long soupir fatiguer.

**Aller, viens…**

Il s'approcha en l'attrapant par la taille.

**Accroche toi, je te ramène à l'hôtel. **

……

Un gris de fureur au loin lui indiqua que Gaara était partit se réfugier dans les dunes de sables. C'était toujours mieux qu'il se défouler en beuglant plutôt qu'en tuant.

Il disparue avec la jeune fille. (Façon ninja)

* * *

Dans la petite chambre louer par l'équipe de la foudre, on ne pouvait qu'entendre se disputer les 2 garçons de l'équipe. Leur senseï Anaté et l'élève Haka. L'enjeux était a quel endroit dormirait-ils ; les 2 voulait le futon proche de la fenêtre. Débile vous vous dite, mais ses sa 2 garçons crétins ensemble. Rioko, la fille au yeux félin, les observait se tirer toute les insultes possible sans retenu. S'en était presque drôle. Elle décida de régler le problème.

**Les gars, vous n'avez qu'a faire roche, papier, ciseau. Moins compliquer que vous rabaisser mutuellement… sa plus de fin votre truc. **

Les 2 conserner se regardèrent.

**Je suis plus vieux, je vais te battre…**

**Justement, tes tellement vieux que sa en deviens pire que d'être un peu plus jeune ! Vielle peau !**

**Grrr ! ROCHE, PAPIER, CISEAU !**

Avant que les 2 réussissent a montrer leur main, se qui mettrais enfin les point sur les « i » de cette dispute idiote, on cogna a la porte.

Anaté se proposa tout de suite pour ouvrir.

**Kazekage ? Que faite vous ici a cette heure… ?**

Attrapant Dalias par les épaules, le kazekage lui remit sans plus de cérémonie.

**Ces a elle de le demander ; que faisais t'elle a cette heure dans les rues… ? Je compte sur vous pour lui en parler ! Ce n'est pas un comportement très intelligent… pas plus que de crier dans un hôtel la nuit pendant que d'autre dorment autour. Calmer vous ! Et bonne nuit !**

Et il repartit aussitôt.

Anaté baisa les yeux sur son élève qui semblais encore sous le choc de la peur.

… **écouter tout le monde. Dit-il en poussant délicatement Dalias à l'intérieur tout en refermant la porte. On va se coucher… On en reparlera demain… ettt ses moi qui dort sur le bort de la fenêtre !**

Comprenant qu'il ferais mieux de ne plus se disputer avec, Haka s'avoua vaincu et se coucha dans le plus proche de la salle de bain. Rioko, quand a elle, essaya de croiser le regard de son amie pour l'interroger un peu, mais peine perdue, elle gardait les yeux au sol et son professeur venait de souffler la lampe qui illuminait la pièce.

Avec une tendresse d'ange, elle le vit coucher Dalias dans le futon à coter de sien puis enlever un peu de vêtements superflus pour se coucher a son tour.

Se résignant, elle se coucha dans le dernier futon vide.

**Bonne nuit… **

**Ouai…**

**Fin du chapitre**

**Mot de l'auteur : Et bien, je m'impressionne moi-même. J'ai écrit le chap. en 1 soirée ! Quand jetait a l'école, je me demandait pk je n'avais jamais le temps d'écrire ou de dessiner… j'ai ma réponse, ses de la faute au cours, au devoir au examen… maintenant les vacance ! J'ai réussit a faire autant en une journée que je n'avais jamais faite en 1 mois dans mon année scolaire. Attention, je suis en feux ! Vive les vacance, je n'ai RIEN a faire et c sa justement sa qui est cool !**

**Pour suivre un conseil d'une amie, je vous autorise a me mettre des review anonyme si vous voulez, juste me laisser un petit commantaire... j'aimerais me faire un appercue de combien de gens me lise...merci!**

**Safaros29**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse au reviews : Merci de me laisser vos commentaire, j'vous aime fow fow fow !**

**Gemmer : Oui ta bien raison, mais la tu va voir pourquoi elle a fait sa… et puis… aussi pourquoi Gaara a réagit si vite… (Enfin, si j'ai tôt bien expliquer dans mon chap.) On a droit a l'akastuki qui prennent leur place enfin ! sinon, ta totalement raison pour les vacance…yé !**

**Zelina56 : Merci ma chouette ! Sinon, pour « s'il ne suffisait que d'aimer » ta deviner, je la jette au poubelle ! . personne ne la lisais de toute manière (tien, je me révolte) sinon, sur papier, j'ai même plus d'idées !**

**MiwakoSoma : oui, j'ai peut être été influencer ( je l'aime bien Haku !) mais je me basais plus sur « kenshin le vagabond » dans ma tête (même si sa ne lui ressemble pas) :p enfin bref, continue a me lire svplais !**

**Stingmon : Ne t'en fait pas, la on en a un petit aperçu de sur quoi la fic va tourner (akastuki) et pour le kazekage, justement sa me faisais marrer moi aussi de le faire partir en pyjamas (imagine, un grand pyjamas avec des nounours lol :p(joke)) mais en tout cas, jetait pas pour le faire aller se changer pendant qu'un ninja est en danger imminent… ses vrai, si elle serait morte, ses alliance avec leur pays aurait fait « brout » et a la guerre…merci de me laisser des reviews ! Bye : D**

**Chapitre 3**

_Non ! Non nooooon !_

Des vague de sable s'abattait sans relâche sur les rocher plus loin dans le désert. Fou de rage, Gaara s'épuisait à détruire tout ce qu'il voyait. S'il aurait été dans son village, bientôt, tout serait saccagé et on ne compterait pas les morts.

Un jour il avait entendu que quelqu'un qui a grandit dans le même climat toute sa vie fait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas changer ses habitudes. Que se soi une atmosphère triste ou heureuse il voudrais toujours être dans des situations qu'il connaît.

C'était vrai, il se l'avoua.

Il avait trouvé une excuse sans sens pour lui sauter à la george. Pour ne pas a avoir lui parler plus longtemps. Elle prenait déjà trop de place !

_Qu'elle se mêle des ses affaires aussi ! Salle vermine ! Une fourmi ! Si elle se représente devant moi, jeee….je… la…_

Un sourire malsain s'afficha sur son visage. Un visage qui ne semblais plus être le sien.

* * *

Au matin, Le soleil du désert vint réchauffer la petite pièce louer par l'équipe de la foudre.

La jeune Dalias, déjà debout, faisais les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles. Quand elle aperçu son amie se retourner dans sa couchette puis ouvrir lassement les yeux elle s'assise a ses coter.

**C'était un pari stupide ! Lui souffla t'elle tout bas, cachant sa nervosité le mieux possible. **

Rioko se remonta sur ses coudes, se réveillant lentement.

**Alors tu la vraiment fais ? répondit-elle, encore endormit. Tu lui as parlé… ettt ?**

**Et rien du tout ! J'ai eu la peur de…**

Elle se tut en entendant Haka se retourner dans son futon dans un ronflement. Rioko l'attrapa par le bras et la secoua légèrement.

**Aller, raconte !**

**Pas ici… Ont va réveiller Anaté-senseï… Vien…**

Dalias se releva et sortit dans le couloir de l'hôtel, suivit de l'autre fille. Elles prit soin de fermer la porte comme il faut puis se mirent face a face. Dalias commença.

**Ok, j'lui ai dit mon nom, d'où on venait, qu'ont avaient entendu parler de lui… et puis… comme tu m'avait dit… je lui ai demander une démonstration de ses pouvoir. **

**Alors ce n'est pas un mythe ? Il est vraiment posséder par Shukkaku ?**

**Croit moi, il a même essayer de m'aplatir sous le sable…**

Son amie fit de grands yeux pendant que Dalias continuant…

**Le kazekage ma sauver juste a temps… J'étais terrifié, je n'arrivais plus à bouger…**

**Mais…**

**Ecoute, ses fini ses pari a la con ! Je ne veut plus jamais avoir affaire a lui, ou a n'importe qu'elle ninja de Suna ! **

Sur ce, elle tourna les tallons et revint a l'intérieur de la pièce rejoindre ses camarades endormit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps.

Quelqu'un entrait dans une grande pièce sombre, vêtue d'un grand kimono noir au motif de nuage rouge avec un grand col. Elle s'approcha du fond et alluma une longue chandelle noire qui éclaira légèrement les 4 murs peinturer d'un rouge plutôt louche. Une deuxième forme entra dans la pièce, une silhouette de scorpion géant.

Deidara sourit.

**Akasuna no Sasori. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Te voila…**

Le pantin s'assit au milieu de la salle.

**Très chère, tu est mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveiller. **

**Justement, nous devons parler de Ichibi ! Lança Deidara froidement. **

Il eu un long silence avant que Sasori réponde.

**Nous en avons déjà parler il me semble. **

**Pas assez ! Je veux agir, vite ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !**

… **Quand ?**

A nouveau un silence, long et impitoyable.

**Demain peut-être.**

Le scorpion fit savoir son mécontentement en secouant la queue de gauche a droite, créant un courant d'air et fit vaciller la flamme de la chandelle.

**Se n'est pas encore clair pour toi ? Siffla t'il. Nous devons attendre, il est encore trop jeune. **

**Justement non ! Je reviens de Suna, si tu l'aurais vue, tu ne serais venu qu'à la même conclusion. **

Enfin, il sembla s'intéresser.

**Que se passe t'il la bas ? demanda Sasori.**

**Une enfant est venue lui parler et il a manqué la tuer. Pas besoin de t'expliquer qu'il est devenu très instable après sa… **

**Que propose tu alors ?**

**Nous partons le plus tôt possible et nous le cueillons pendant qu'il est encore bouleverser. Nous pouvons toujours le garder en vie ici en attendant qu'il ai l'age approprier… **

Sasori se recourba sur lui-même dans une posture de réflexion.

**C'est bon, nous partirons demain. Dit finalement le marionnettiste avant de se faufiler vers la sortit. **

Puis la chandelle s'éteignit, laissant Deidara seule dans le noir. Mais on pu la voir faire un sourire dans la pénombre quasi-totale.

* * *

Quand Témari se leva, elle trouve Gaara assit calmement a la table de cuisine. Elle était assez matinale, les autres dormais encore.

Dans un mouvement lasse, elle se traîna jusqu'au garde manger pour y sortir une boite de céréales. Gaara la fixais sans un bruit. Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda aussi.

…**t'en veut Gaara ?**

Ce fut des yeux plisser de colère retenue qui lui répondirent. Un frisson lui parcoura l'échine alors qu'elle se retournait a nouveau pour fixer le bol qu'elle venait de se sortir. Pourquoi son père le gardait encore sous son toit ? Ses vrais, il ne dort et ne mange même pas avec eux, il se contente de venir respirer leur air une fois de temps en temps… Où est l'intérêt ? Le simple fait de l'intégrer ?

La voix froide de son frère la sortit de ses pensées.

…**Témari…**

**Qu… Quoi ?**

**J'ai enfin comprit quelque chose aujourd'hui…**

Sa sœur prit son courage en main et lui fit face.

**J'ai comprit que personne ne me comprend et personne ne me comprendra jamais…**

**Voyons Gaara, ne dit pas n'importe quoi… **

**Tu insinue savoir qu'est-ce que je vie ?**

…**heu… non, mais…**

**Ferme la…**

Il se leva de sa chaise, la dévisageant.

**Moi et seulement moi mérite de vivre. Toi… tu…**

La pression monta et Témari figea.

…**Tu devrais mourir pour que je continue… à exister !**

Il monta le poing vers sa sœur et sa gourde se désagrégea en sable qui s'éparpilla dans la pièce.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Mot de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais dans le chap 2 j'ai fait une erreur monumental ! C'est affreux ! Personne ne s'en ai rendu compte ! Vous êtes aveugle… mais juste pour rire, je vous met au défit de trouver ses quoi… celui qui gagne, je lui fait un dessin de naruto et lui envoie par la poste :D (Indice : heu… ses pas une faute de français, plutôt, que je me suis mêler dans une information.) **

**Au fait, dsl pour le retard du chap, mais ses la faute de ceux qui m'on pas mit de reviews ! J'ai eu un Hit d'environs 230 (se qui veut dire que au moins plus de 100 personnes m'on lu !) et j'ai combien de review ? 7 ! 7 petite review ! Alors moi j'me suis pas dépêcher ! Nan…**


	4. Chapter 4

**L'histoire et les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de les emprunter ? Bonne lecture… **

**REVIEWS : Merci pour ceux qui en ont laisser !**

**Miwakosoma : quand j'ai reçu ta review, j'ai lue rapidement et je me suis trompé… Sa avait rapport avec son pays, oui, je mettait tromper la dessus, mais ce n'était pas sa… Rassure toi ! Tu va lavoir quand même ton dessins ! Pour la peine de vais devoir en faire un pour toi et un autre pour le gagnant, sa m'apprendra !( se tire une balle) encore sorry… **

**Redblesskid : Hé, non, ses pas saaa la réponse… Sinon, hooo que oui qu'il va souffrir le Gaara ! je ne l'épargnerait pas alors accroche toi a tes bobette !mais tu a raison pour la pays des nuage, village de la foudre… good !**

**Zélina56 : Dsl ma chère, le temps est écouler pour l'erreur, mais si tu veut changer els chiffre pour mes reviews, continue a en laisser !**

**Akemi luo : NON IL VA PAS MOURIRE ! la vie est belle, non ? et non ses pas le fait que gaara sente son cœur dans son cou…met tes doigt sur le coter de ton cou, tu va sentir ton cœur battre parce qu'il y a une grosse veine qui passe par la pour nourrir le cerveau, le fait qu'il sente les battement de son cœur la, ses pcqu'il est stresser et que son cœur bat fort.(cours de bio sec 3)**

**Stingmon : pardon pour les fautes !(pleure) je vais m'améliorer, promiiiis…pour ton petit 1 et ton petit 2, ses…non ! Pas saaaa… :P sinon, le deidaraXgaara…on verra comment les chose vienne…**

**Maai : MEME si deidara est un homme, dans MA fic elle sera une femme ! elle a subit une opération ou un justsu spécial, je sais pas, mais ses une fille !XD et si ma fic te met de bonne humeur, continue a me lire :D**

**Goudou : SES SAAA !(confettis) quelle observateur ! si tu veut ton dessin, tu doit me donner tes coordonné, ou si tu veut, j'ai un scanneur, mais sa serait pas l'original… :p et tu me dit se que tu veut aussi… mon adresse ses "safaros29" sur hot mail.**

**Chapitre 4**

Le kazekage était dans son bureau, se frottant durement les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait une pille de document et de rapport concernent un assassinat. L'assassinat de sa fille. Morte sous son propre toit.

Il retint sa respiration, empêchant un gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche. Comment sa petite fille, sa jolie petite fille pouvais être décéder. Elle était si douer comme ninja. Elle était sa fierté. Le pire, c'était qu'il se doutait bien de l'identité du tueur. Ses symptôme, sa ne pouvais qu'être lui.

Il s'empêcha encore une fois d'éclater en sanglot.

Comment son propre fils avait osé ! Pourquoi l'avais t'il mit au monde ce maudit démon !

Et en plus, aucune trace de lui. Disparue.

Et puis Kenkuro était dans un état, complètement bouleverser.

…

Sans parler de lui.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux nerveusement, se les arrachant presque, resta un moment sans bouger puis d'un geste déterminer, il ouvrir un rouleau dont la scène était décrite avec détails. Il lue ligne par ligne, relue et relue encore. Les informations refusaient de rester dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi ma fille ! Pourquoi Témari !_

Ses bras s'écrasèrent sur le bureau et sa tête tomba vers le bas. Son cœur ne cessait de se serrer, son esprit devenait de plus en plus confus.

_Mon dieu… si au moins je ne t'avais jamais eu, Gaara…

* * *

_

Sur une butte de sable durcit par le temps, deux personnage a kimono noir et rouge regardait Suna de loin.

…**D'accord… Ont fait comme tu as dit…Annonça le scorpion. **

**Ok, moi je vais chercher Ichibi et toi tu va chercher les justsu nécessaire. **

**Bien, attendons nous la nuit ?**

**Pas obliger. **

…**Très bien, allons-y maintenant alors. **

Il regarda sa coéquipière, bougeant un peu sa carcasse pour la forme.

**Bonne chance. Souffla t'il.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de chance ! Ont se retrouver ici dans 30 minutes. **

Puis Deidara bondit dans les air, rattraper par un immense oiseau qu'elle venait de créer grâce a ses dont. La regardant partir, Sasori eu un petit rire avant de se faufiler vers la ville, lui aussi.

* * *

L'équipe de la foudre s'était ramasser et se dirigeait vers la sortit du village. Une ambiance morbide régnait entre eu, la conversation manquait vraiment de vigueur.

Quand leur Senseï c'était réveiller ce matin, il ne c'était pas fait attendre pour les sermons. Responsabilités par la, devoir de ninja par si. Enfin, d'un ennui total. Mais le pire était à venir. Le rapport de mission ne laisserait pas passer cet incident. Le Raikage allait la punir au mission de type A pour le reste de sa vie, ses parents en profiterons pour rajouter leur grain de sel et la priverons de tout loisir prochain. Tout sa, comme si se n'était pas déjà suffisant d'avoir eu la peur de sa vie et d'avoir passer a 2 cheveux de se faire tuer.

A ce moment un vent chaud se leva et fit voltigiez un peu de poussière traînante.

Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de retourner en arrière ?

Soudain, leur senseï s'immobilisa. Avec ses bras, il leur barrait maintenant la route, empêchant son équipe d'avancer.

**Senseï, qu'est-ce qu…**

De son index, il mima de se taire en scrutant les environs.

_Quelque chose cloche par ici… le sol…_

Anaté baissa les yeux sur le sol de terre, puis, les alentour. Ils étaient dans le village du sable, normal que tout soit poussiéreux, mais a se point. Soit une tempête de sable se préparait, soit…

_Gaara …Un piège ?_

Comme pour répondre à ses pensé, un mur de sable se forma autour de l'équipe, un cocon, pour bientôt les contractée les un sur les autre ! Le sable bloquant la vue, remplaçant l'air dans les poumons.

« Ont se sens mourir mais on ne le voie pas. »

Une mort lente et tellement sans honneur. Pourtant délicieuse pour le fou devant.

Une mort a lequel on avait pas pensé, qu'on regrette le temps qu'on peu. Qu'on pleur notre sort décider si rapidement.

Dans ses moment, ont se rend compte que tout nos préoccupation n'avait pas de sens. On en vient à se détester soit même de n'avoir jamais été vraiment heureux de vivre.

Mais après la douleur ; la douceur du paradis.

* * *

…

_Alors ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Est tu plus heureux les mains sali ?_

_Pas plus qu'avant._

…

_Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?_

_Je pensais que sa m'apporterais un peu de satisfaction._

_Qu'en est t'il ?_

_J'ai plus envie de vomir_

_Sa t'écœure ?_

…_Je m'écoeure…

* * *

_

Il se tenait devant les 4 cadavres qu'il venait d'exécuter. Le silence régnait comme si le message c'était imprimé dans les cerveaux de tout les habitant du village. Que tout le monde s'avait se qu'il venait d'arriver et que tous préférait rester cacher chez eux, rideaux fermer, retenant sa respiration attendant patiemment qu'il parte.

Ses muscles refusaient de se détendre. Aucun sentiment n'osait prendre le dessus sur Gaara, le gardant sur place. Seulement la sensation que l'on éprouve quand on a enfin quelque chose que l'on ne voulait pas totalement. Qui n'était qu'en fait qu'un caprice, un fabuleux rêve qu'on ne désire pas finalement.

Il était fatigué, il voulait se reposer de tout les regard qui le déteste.

Il regarda vers le ciel un oiseau qui tournoyait dans les air. Ce faire une place en se monde c'était tellement difficile… Mais ses vrai, si sa serait facile, ou serait le mérite de pouvoir vivre ? Il fallait juste apprendre à gagner sa place et on verrait de vieux jours.

Seulement, tout ne marchait pas comme sa. Parfois on vous détestait tellement que même sa place gagner respirer n'avait plus d'intérêt. Sa en fait mal… Ont voudrais s'arracher le cœur, sa serait moins douloureux.

Mais alors, POURQUOI s'acharner ?

Seulement le sentiment qu'il y a encore quelque chose en nous qui peut servir. Le rêve qu'il reste un peu de bonheur pour nous aussi. Mais surtout; la peur de ne plus exister.

Sa vue s'embrouilla, il sentait les muscles de ses jambes faiblir. Sa respiration prenait un rythme à tout rompre. Il avait déjà enlevé la vie à plusieurs personnes avant, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Dabort, sans réfléchir et sur un élan de colère, il avait assassiner Temari, sa sœur. Maintenant, la mince relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère et son père était perdu a jamais, noyer dans la haine. Puis cette équipe ninja qui allait probablement déclancher une guerre entre 2 pays. Cette fois, c'était le point de non retour. Plus personne ne voudrais plus jamais de lui !

L'idée amplifia son malaise. Tellement qu'il n'entendit pas l'immense oiseau se poser a peine a quelques mètres de lui.La femme sur le dos de la bête descendit, l'observant en silence.

Lui, il n'était plus que deux paupieres noires, fermer sur le reste du monde.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Note de l'auteure : DESOLER… sa a prit une belle eternité mais sa a vallu la peine…moi je trouve ! un peu bizzare mon chapitre mais j'ai quand meme hate de tapper la suite…**

**Pour le concours : GOUDOU A GAGNERRR ! Bravo ! C'était que je mettait tromper sur leur pays a un moment dans le texte… Ils viennent du pays des nuages, dans le village de la foudre et surtout pas du pays de la pluie ! Aller vérifier et constater...**


End file.
